Training Room Secret
by Toaduss
Summary: Kanda and Allen have been acting extremely weird lately... yet there's a strange increase in their sparring hours... I need to find out the Training Room Secret!


I'm back! (Wasn't gone long ¬_¬) and I have more smut for you guys! Okay, this really is a one-shot this time, I swear. This is all in Lenalee's POV. Anyways, enjoy ^_^

* * *

"My dearest Lenalee! WAIT!"

"I'll be fine!" I made a quick break for the door as the rest of the science department held my brother down, and I sighed in relief as the door slammed behind me. There was no need for his excessive drama; all I was doing was giving Allen and Kanda their new mission. Nothing special, nothing dangerous... well, Kanda and Mugen were a dangerous combination, but I think I'm the only person he isn't willing to slice with that thing. Shuddering at the thought, I continued on my way to the training room, greeting everyone as I walked by. Kanda and Allen have been acting extremely weird lately. There hasn't been any arguments between them, no insults, **nothing**, just a strange increase in their sparring hours. Maybe they'd finally decided to listen to me and simply fight out the frustrations instead of exploding and dragging the rest of us into their quarrelling... but somehow I doubted that. Another strange thing was the fact that now, when they sparred, they always were completely alone. It made me kind of worried for Allen, as I wouldn't put it past Kanda to genuinely attempt to kill him in that place. Or maybe...

_**Maybe they were secret lovers, and acted out their smutty scenes in the training room.**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I jumped up and down at the thought, my dirty fan girl mind kicking in and running wild; that would be so cool! ...But that would never happen. Those two are ready to murder each other the minute they get the order, so I highly doubt that their now sleeping together. And anyway, when would that have started? Who's the uke? These are questions I need answers to and maybe, just maybe, I could get to the bottom of them. I need to find out the Training Room Secret!

Suddenly feeling very devious, I quickened my pace as I began to approach the training room. As expected, the place was almost empty, so I went out of my way to sneak into the room slowly, slinking as quietly as I could to the training ground. The usual scene lay before me; both of them were flying at past each other, sparks spraying as their swords clashed. They were both strong, and I didn't expect anything less from the two. But there was one thing I did notice.

Allen's face was flushed red and he was panting hard as he fought. His whole body was covered in sweat, his clothes clinging to glistening skin with his white shirt now completely see through. I saw a few dark bruises patterning his chest, and couldn't help but frown. _Was Kanda really being that hard on him?_ Meanwhile, Kanda seemed completely fine, a dark grin gracing his lips as he fought Allen with ease, not breaking a sweat at all. Why do I have a feeling that there's so much more to this picture?

"Too slow!" I glanced back up as their swords clashed again, though this time, Allen was sent flying backwards, barely keeping his footing. He stabbed his sword into the floor, leaning on it heavily as slight shivers ran though his body. My eyes widened in worry, but just as I was about to intervene something told me to just sit back and watch. Allen's legs gave way beneath him as he deactivated his innocence; he now lay on all fours, the shivers in his body seeming to increase. I watched as Kanda stalked over to him, before kneeling in front of him and pulling up at Allen's face. "What's the matter Allen?"

Allen? Since when did Kanda call Allen by his proper name? Things just got more interesting, and I flattened myself against the floor as I crawled closer, my eyes locked on the figures in front of me.

"Y...Yu..." Allen breathed out as he pushed himself to a kneeling position, hissing as he did so. I looked at his eyes and found them slightly glazed over in... Wait... lust?

"You just couldn't wait could you?" Kanda forced Allen onto his back, and clamped his mouth over his. I froze; my eyes bulging form their sockets as I watched Allen's arms wrap around his neck, a wanton moan escaping his lips as their tongues visibly glided past each other. Kanda's hand slid in between their bodies and I watched fascinated, as he pinched Allen's nipple through the soaked fabric of his shirt, before slipping his hand lower to grab the noticeable bulge between his legs. Allen's moans increased as he pushed his hips into that hand, and pulled his mouth away from his lover's, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips.

**...Is this really happening?**

"Y-Yu... wait... ah" Allen's head fell back as Kanda ran his tongue along his neck, before gently nibbling on the skin.

"No" As he growled the single word her tore Allen's shirt open, sending buttons flying he continued his trail down his chest. It was then that I realised those _bruises_ were actually _love bites_.

"Nngh" Allen bit his kiss swollen lips as Kanda sucked eagerly on his nipples, rolling his tongue against them as his hand continued to knead away at the joining between Allen's legs. By now, my face was a bright crimson red, but I couldn't tear my eyes away as a question repeated in my head. _Are they going to go all the way?_

"Yu.. please... wait-ah!" Allen inhaled sharply as Kanda gripped his trousers and yanked them down, before throwing them and somewhere behind him as his tongue now swirled around his lovers navel.

"Why? The fact that you're not wearing underwear proves that you wanted this to happen" Kanda wrapped his hand around the exposed hardened flesh and stroked it, causing another moan to come from Allen's lips.

"B-bakanda! They get... uncomfortable... if I sweat... and they... stick! Wait!" His words came out as quiet whines instead of their intended shouts, as Kanda's head moved down, and his tongue flicking against the tip of Allen's erection.

"Why, Allen? Why should I wait when you want this just as badly as I do?"

"I'm... I'm... dirty..." The reason – or excuse – came out in little gasps, and Kanda simply replied with a snort as his hot mouth engulfed Allen's length. The groan was _loud_ and it echoed throughout the entire training room, the sound only seeming to encourage Kanda as he began to take his lover deeper in throat. Allen shivered on the hard floor, one hand curling in Kanda's dark hair as his other arm was flung across his face, his deep blush more than evident now. Kanda moved one hand away from where it was massaging Allen's thigh and moved it slowly up his bare skin before pushing them into Allen's open mouth. Almost as if this was the usually routine Allen began wetting his fingers, lathering them in his own saliva as my mind felt like it was going to explode. I've _only ever seen this in Yaoi manga! They're really going to go all the way!_ Kanda pulled away from Allen's member with a loud pop, causing Allen to shiver as he pulled slick fingers from his swollen lips.

"Turn around" Allen did as he was ordered, hiding his face in his hands and pushing his ass in the air. My breath caught as Kanda, without warning, shoved two fingers inside of the body beneath him, and my blush became impossibly deeper as I heard give Allen give a needy cry at the motion. "You've wanted me to take this out all day haven't you?" It was then, that Kanda seemed to curl his fingers and pulled something, small, pink, and round from Allen's rear...

... I think that's a vibrator...

...

...

...

...Is **THAT** why he was so sweaty and out of breath earlier?

"But I'm not done with you yet," Allen was pulled backwards and I saw his eyes widen as Kanda whispered something into his ear with a smirk. Allen then turned to face his lover, and brought his head down to open his zipper slowly with his teeth. My eyes stayed glued on Allen as then used his teeth to gently pull down Kanda's – boxers? briefs? – just enough for his large appendage to spring free.

I'll never look at Kanda the same way **again**.

"I'm waiting," Allen moved closer and took Kanda as deep into his mouth as he could, swallowing, and pulling away to run his tongue around the engorged head. He spent his time gently biting the flesh, only taking him into his mouth again when his tongue had run across every part of uncovered skin. Kanda let out a deep groan as his fingers moved into Allen's silver white locks, before pushing his head further onto his length. My heart was beating so loudly that I was worried they would hear it, and the mission info lay completely forgotten next to me. When Kanda had been thoroughly wet, he pushed Allen away and sat back, waiting. With his blush spreading all the way to the tips of his ears, Allen crawled over Kanda's body and positioned himself above him. He opened his mouth so say something, but all that left his lips was a pleasured scream as Kanda grabbed his hips and forced him onto his cock. Allen's head dropped down as he panted hard, and only one word left Kanda's lips.

"Move"

Clenching his shoulders, Allen began to move, rising himself up before sinking back down onto Kanda's length. At first the pace was slow, giving Allen the time he needed to adjust, but then Kanda grabbed up onto his hips and began to pound into him, **hard**. I watched in complete silence, the only sounds resonating through the training room were heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin. I watched as Allen flung his head back when Kanda began to hungrily suck on his chest,

"Y-Yu... I'm gonna..." another shudder ran through Allen's body as he leaned on his lover, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Kanda only seemed to pound into him rougher, gripping onto his round cheeks to give himself more leverage.

"Come Allen. Come for me"

And that was all it took. Allen's body began to spasm, his face twisting in intense pleasure and completion, his voice cracked as he threw his back yet again and screamed; a thick, white liquid spraying across their chests as Kanda shuddered beneath him and seemed to do the same. Allen collapsed, clinging to Kanda's chest in both complete exhaustion and satisfaction as he quietly breathed out.

"B-ba... kanda... told you... not... training room... bed room... idiot..." Kanda smiled – I didn't know he could do that! – and pulled his tired lover closer to him, placing a gentle kiss against his hair.

"When you're all hot and sweaty like that, you think I can resist?" Allen mumbled something quietly in response and Kanda chuckled quietly.

"Though... Allen...I'm still not finished with you just yet"

Allen yelped as he was pushed on his back, Kanda grabbing his legs and spreading them wide open.

"Y-Yu! Wait!"

"When have I ever listened when you've said that before?"

Using this as my opportunity, I grabbed my folder and sprinted as silently as I could towards the door, closing it behind me.

It stood there for what seemed like forever, as my mind tried to process what I'd just witnessed.

Kanda and Allen were **together**.

They **HAD** been using the training room to act out their smutty sex scenes.

**And they'd just fucked right in front of me.**

...

Looks like I now know the Training Room Secret.

* * *

Hope you liked it guys! :D


End file.
